The Neuroimaging Core develops and implements state-of-the-art functional and structural brain imaging techniques for use by ADRC and other investigators pursuing AD-related brain imaging projects at USC and neighboring Institutes, to educate these investigators on the potential of structural/functional brain imaging, and to facilitate use of imaging resources at USC for AD and related projects. The specific aims are to: (1) Provide technical support to investigators to conduct functonal MRI (fMRI) or diffusion tensor imaging (DTI) pilots and other imaging studies for testing their hypotheses in AD and related areas, including technical support to Project 1 "Diffusion tensor tractography in AD and SVD" (2) Develop techniques to improve methodology for structural/functional neuroimaging including functional fMRI, functional connectivity, DTI-based white-matter tractography, and MRI volumetric measurements. Implement fMRI protocols on MRI systems at USC University Hospital, USC Imaging Science Center, and Rancho Los Amigos. Conduct pilot studies to validate technological developments. (3) Continue to refine methodology to combine fMRI with electroencephalography (EEG and magneto-encephalography (MEG) to enable fundamental improvements in the spatiotemporal resolution of functional brain imaging, and (4) Archive MRIs acquired for Projects 1, 2, and the Clinical Core. The core has developed key technology in IMRI, functional connectivity, EEG source localization, DTI-tractography and quantification of tractography based connectivity. During the past five years, the core supported approximately 20 projects including several RO 1s and pilots through design of preliminary fMRI studies and actually performing pilot experiments for these projects. In the proposed period, the core will support Project 1 (Diffusion tensor tractography AD and SVD) by providing data and image processing resources, and by adapting core-developed DTI and volumetric analysis methodology. The Core will also archive MRI data for the Clinical Core, Satellite, Project 1, and Project 2.